Nightmare
by Hearts no Jou
Summary: nancy and ned went to a resort only to find out it was a trap. once there they must go through 6 levels of hell to live, and they must do so while escaping flesh eating zombie clones. it was from a dream i had. rated  T because im not sure what to rate it


I don't know how it all started, but I do remember the events leading up to this. It all started a week ago when I recieved a mysterious letter addressed to me. I'm just an amateur detective, but I still have clients and cases just like a detective of much experience.

The letter I got was sealed in a black envelope with a red _X_ in the front. I examined it. It didn't have an address or an addressee. No stamp either, so it must have been hand mailed. I opened it up to recieve a letter addressed to me.(Funny why they didn't put my name on the envelope.)

The letter was a trip for two at a getaway resort.(Or so I thought.) Naturally I asked Ned (with dad's permission of course) to go to the resort with me. He said yes, and that's how I ended up here on this somewhat deserted island. To only find out this was a trap!

They (assuming the mastermind had minions) held us prisoners with other amatuer super sleuths from all over the world to participate in a game with our lives!

They sent us all the way into the bottom chambers of a volcano. A disguised voice told us if we wanted to live we have to escape through six levels of _hell_. Naturally it wasn't going to be easy, until the big surprise came to us half way through level two.

Clones. Or at least I thought they were clones. Turned out they were zombie clones. Actual zombie versions of ourselves. And just like the movies, they ate living flesh. They were as smart as we were, so whatever we thought they also came to the same conclusion. Because they came to the same conclusion as us they got to us before we could think of another way to run away.

The exit was our only option. There were many paths leading to other different paths. The first level was easy, but the second was a complete maze. We already lost half of the people to the zombies. Seeing them eaten alive made me wanted to hurl, but I couldn't. _We_ couldn't. Ned was still with me keeping me going even though the zombies were catching up to us. He kept us both going, until the maze led us to the other zombies.

Ned let go of my hand so I could survive. It was scary watching his clone eat part of arm. The blood splattered onto my face, but Ned still forced me to go. I had no choice. I was too scared to admit it then, but now seeing as I won't make it…I didn't love him enough to give up my life.

I found the path towards the third level. But I wasn't quick enough. My clone made it there before I could. _She_ was stronger than I was. I couldn't fight her off. When I fell, I had lost all hope. My clone started chewing out my stomach. She didn't stop until my phone rang.

She quieted down and started acting like a child when she touched the vibrating object. _It amused her_. That was it. The vibrationsis what causes the clones to malfunction. That's when an idea struck me. I pleaded with my clone to allow me to use my phone one last time before handing it off to her in return for her help.

At first she was cautious.(After all, she is my clone.) But she agreed in the end. I called Ned who sounded like he was still alive. I held back my tears in fear. I had to kept the conversation short so that I could have the clone leave sooner with her new orders. I told him to meet up with me soon. I gave him the directions hurriedly. In hopes of Ned making it here alive and quickly as possible, I gave away my last chance of contact with anyone.

That's how I ended up here. Bleeding to death in hopes of my boyfriend reaching me before my last breath.

"Nancy? Nancy! Nancy, wake up. It's Ned. I'm right here now."

"Ned? I'm alive. But not for long I think. The zombie me bit away some parts of my flesh. It hurts Ned."

"Don't worry you're going to be fine. I promise. I'll find a way to get over there. For now stop the bleeding."

I woke up. It was just a dream. It was all a dream. I'm glad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **okay, srry for the crappy ending, its because this was actually a dream i had. i don't know how it ends. while writing this i kind of came up with a next part, but i don't want to ruin it. i know that this is so not what nancy drew is about, but, like i said, this was a dream i had. the beginning part with the letter was also add lib from my own imagination. the rest from after they got trapped was from my dream. i think i might be insane because of this or maybe due to the fact i woke up and saw invader zim then went back to dreaming. but yea, this is it. thank you for reading my ramblings, and please give me a review on what you thought


End file.
